


Forget Me Not

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jay is a right fine dick to the reader for a bit, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a Jason Todd x reader where Jason gets hurt on a mission and gets amnesia and forgets the reader (by anon)





	1. Forget Me Not

Y/N fought back tears as she ran through the cave. She had gotten a call from Tim twenty minutes earlier. Jason had been injured evacuating a building filled with victims of human trafficking.

It was a case he had been following for months and had brought the rest of his family in to help with. He had been so caught up with tracking down leads that he had barely been around lately. Not that Y/N complained about it, but there is only so much someone can take.

One missed date night turns into two and suddenly she hasn’t seen her boyfriend in a month. Y/N remembered gathering courage to talk to him last week. She had just wanted to get lunch with him. Was that too much to ask? Just sit and eat with me, Jay. Help me remember that I have a boyfriend and that it isn’t just a title I wear.

He didn’t like that though. When Jason is focused on something, that is his world. Everything else fades as he dedicates all of his time and energy to reaching some far off goal he set for himself. Usually, Y/N is able to drag him out of it for small portions of time without it affecting him overly, but this time, the case was personal. The targets of the human trafficking ring were all street kids, like he had been. Many of them Jason knew and tried to take care of when he had the time.

When Y/N had walked into the makeshift headquarters Jason had set up, his brothers had taken one look at her before stepping out. They knew Jason was pushing himself too hard and they hoped Y/N might help a bit, but Jason had tried to dismiss her as soon as he laid eyes on her. He couldn’t afford any distractions when these kids were in danger.

“Jason, you need to eat. I brought you your favorite.” She had begged quietly as she held up a bag of fast food. “And when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted.”

“That’s because I am tired.” Jason said absentmindedly as he continued typing on the computer, not look up at her once. “Just leave the food on the table and I’ll eat it eventually.”

“Actually, I was hoping you would eat with me.” Y/N said quietly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Jason flinched as he shook her hand off. “I would, but what I am doing right now is far too important to pause for a lunch date.”

Y/N tried not to get too hurt at his words. “I know, it is just that we haven’t had a date in two months and I wanted to see you.”

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. There are lives at stake here.”

“That might not be the only thing at stake.” Y/N muttered under her breath.

Jason finally looked at her, his teal eyes narrowed in irritation. “Look, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to stay with me despite me being the Red Hood. If you can’t handle the pressure of dating a vigilante, then pack your shit and get out of my apartment. Now, I need to get back to work if you are done distracting me.”

Y/N bit her lip as she shook off the painful memory of his words and approached the table he was now lying on. “How is he?” She asked Dick, completely breathless from running.

“We aren’t sure yet.” Dick said, his normally bright eyes dull with worry. “He got hit pretty hard by a falling beam. We weren’t expecting the building to blow, but we got everyone out. Jason was the last one in the building, making sure every last person got out.”

Y/N felt her heart break. Of course Jason would get hurt making sure no victims had been left behind. Dick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. “He’s been through worse, he’ll make it through this, too.” He said as he played with her hair. Y/N nodded and pulled away. She would love to let Dick comfort her, he was a fantastic friend and the best at soothing emotional hurt, but right now all she wanted was to be with Jason.

She sat down in the chair beside his bed and took his hand. It was odd seeing him so still and lifeless. All his wounds had been treated and his dark hair was mostly hidden with gauze. She laid a kiss on his knuckles as she studied his emotionless face. He looked like a wax doll of himself laying on the bed.

“Do you know when he will wake up?” Y/N asked.

Dick cleared his throat and took in a shaky breath. “He may not.” He whispered hoarsely as he walked away.

Y/N got up and leaned over the bed. “Jason, I need you to come back to me. You did it once before and I have no doubt you will do it again. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I love you for it.” She said as she laid a kiss on his forehead.

She pulled back, hoping to see his beautiful eyes, open and alert, but they remained closed.

She settled in the chair once again and sighed. She was determined to stay until he woke up.

Funnily enough, it turned out he would wake her up.

“Who the ever loving fuck are you?” Y/N jolted awake at the words. She looked up to see him scowling at her.

“Jason, I’m your girlfriend. We have been dating for two years.” Y/N said, thinking that would help to clear up some of his apparent confusion.

“Think I’d remember if I was in a long term relationship.” Jason scoffed. “Now, if you don’t mind” get the hell out of this room.”

Dick chose that moment to walk in. “Good, he’s awake.”

Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but Jason spoke first. “Could you get this crazy bitch out of this room? She is claiming to be my girlfriend and it is pissing me the fuck off.”

Y/N didn’t wait for Dick’s response as she walked out the door. For months now, it had seemed like she was slowly fading out of Jason’s life. What a cruel twist of fate that he would actually forget about their entire relationship. She just wished she had the luxury of forgetting their relationship as well so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the heartbreak.


	2. Think of Me

Dick stood there, frozen in shock at what had just happened. He watched as Y/N quietly rushed from the room before turning to Jason.

“What the actual fuck did you just do?” Dick asked quietly, trying to push back the anger he felt at his brother.

Jason lifted a brow in question before wincing. “What can I say? She was freaking me out.”

“Jason, she is your girlfriend.” Dick said, “Well, probably ‘was your girlfriend’ as I doubt you can come back from this, especially considering how awful you have treated her lately.”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t remember her at all.”

Dick studied the man lying propped up in bed for a moment. “What year is it?”

“Pfft, what kind of a question is that?” Jason scoffed.

“Just answer it.” Dick said as he sat on the bed.

“2015.” Jason said confidently.

Dick’s face paled as his fears were confirmed. “Jason… It is 2017.”

Jason was quiet for several seconds before letting out a quiet chuckle. “Nice try, Dick.”

“This isn’t a joke. This is very real and the woman that you just pushed away-” Dick’s voice rose as he gestured to the route Y/N had taken. “Is also very real and really loved you. Why she does is beyond me.”

Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to process what Dick had just said. He didn’t want to believe it because it would mean he not only lost a year of his memory, but that he had managed to ruin another relationship. He sat like that, with his hands pressed against his eyes and taking deep breaths, for several moments. He heard Dick walk up to him and felt something being held out to him. He removed his hands and opened his eyes to find a phone in front of him.

“It’s yours.” Dick said as Jason took it. “Maybe it’ll help jog your memories.” With that, Dick turned and left the room. Leaving Jason with his thoughts.

He smoothed a thumb over the screen of the turned off phone. He steeled himself as he pressed the power button. He was met with a picture of Y/N. She looked as though she had been laughing as she turned to say something to someone. He felt his heart jump as he took in her bright eyes and wide grin. Even if he didn’t remember her, he had to admit that he wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with someone as gorgeous as her.

He wasn’t sure how he knew the password, maybe his fingers remembered what his brain could not, but he had soon unlocked the phone and was pouring over his texts. He had some to Roy and Kori, some others to his family, but his conversation history with Y/N was appeared to be almost nonstop. From flirting to grocery lists to “Good Morning/Night”s and “Stay Safes”. He shook his head as he looked at his pictures.

Again, he found a lot of Y/N. Pictures of them together, candid shots of her doing household tasks, and pictures she had left on his phone for him to find later of her face contorted in a bunch of different positions. He laughed when he saw a picture of his surprised face as Y/N gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he remembered the day that had been taken. They had just started dating and they were just hanging out. Y/N had suggested they take selfies as they were both incredibly bored. It had started with normal smiling pictures, when Y/N, being the mischievous imp she was, had decided to surprise him with that kiss. It had led to them forgetting all about taking selfies.

Wait, he remembered that? Jason stilled as scenes and feelings slowly flowed through his head. He didn’t have a full picture of the two years missing from his mind, but he definitely remembered more than he had before. He concentrated as he tried to build up a timeline using the memories he now had.

His side of their relationship was hesitant at first, then very soft and sweet, growing stronger and stronger, but then he got distracted. Distracted by what? Jason tried with all his might to remember. The mission. Human trafficking. Street kids. His young friends. He needed to save them. That must have been how he got hurt, but how did that affect his relationship with Y/N?

Then, he remembered. He had been finalizing all the details. Bringing everything together. She had brought him lunch and he had snapped at her. Why had he done that? He wasn’t mad with her, he just was afraid of failing those kids. And he had taken out his fear on the one person who deserved it the least. After all, she was just looking out for him. Even after he had pushed her to the side.

He could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he thought about how shitty he had been to her. How could he even hope to fix this mess he had made for himself?

“You need to talk to her.” Dick said quietly.

“Anyone ever tell you it is rude to lurk in doorways.” Jason ground out at as he wiped his face.

Dick ignored him in favor of drawing nearer. “You have been a huge fucking jerk to Y/N. I don’t care if you regained your memories or not, in the very least you are going to apologize to her.”

“And what am I going to say? ‘Sorry I pushed our relationship to the backburner because I got too focused on a task and didn’t trust anyone to help me then got hurt as a result and developed amnesia and proceeded to be a dick to you.’? Yeah, that’ll fly over real well and she’ll have to forgive me.” Jason scoffed as he focused his eyes on the ceiling.

“This isn’t about her forgiving you.” Dick cried out in frustration. “This is about you admitting that you wronged her and trying to make amends. You can’t just refuse to apologize because you think she won’t forgive you. That isn’t how this works.”

Jason hated to admit it, but Dick had a point. “How soon can I get out of this bed? I’ve got some things to make right.” Jason murmured as he stared up at the ceiling.

Dick smiled at his brother’s words. “I’ll ask doc.” He said as he ran up the stairs to the kitchen where he knew Dr. Thompkins was talking with Alfred. He shot up a prayer to any higher power that would listen that it wasn’t too late for Jason to fix his mistakes.


	3. Forgiveness (Can You Imagine?)

Jason felt more nervous than he had ever felt before. He hadn’t even been this on edge when he asked Y/N out that first time. But here he stood, butterflies running amok in his stomach, hesitating at even knocking on her- their door.

He knew he didn’t deserve to even see her face again, but Dick was right: he had to apologize.

He slowly reached up and rapped on the door. He held his breath as he heard footsteps approach. When the door opened, his heart leapt to his throat. He thought he had been prepared to see her again, but he guessed he had forgotten how beautiful she was, even though he had regained the majority of his memories.

“Jay,” She said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Jason said, mentally kicking himself for not coming up with anything better to say.

Y/N bit her lip and gestured for him to come in. “I knew that,” she chuckled nervously. “I meant, why are you here? I would didn’t expect you to come here so soon.”

“Yeah, um, doc gave me the go ahead so I figured I’d leave.” Jason said as he looked around the apartment. It looked almost exactly like he remembered. Except…

“What are those boxes for?” Jason asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Y/N looked sheepish as she walked over and resumed putting items in it. “I’m moving.”

It felt like a vice was squeezing Jason’s chest. “Moving?”

“Yeah,” Y/N said as she avoided his gaze. “I thought about it and I decided that I am not going to expect you to stay with me when you cannot even remember our first date.”

“You’re not even going to try and help me remember you?” Jason asked quietly.

Y/N froze, her face downcast in an attempt to keep her feelings hidden from him. “I kind of got the impression you didn’t want to remember me.” She whispered as she moved to grab another item to put in the box.

Her words stung, but Jason knew he deserved it. He watched in silence as she filled the box before closing it and grabbing another. “What if I told you I do remember you.” He said quietly.

“Look,you don’t need to pretend for me. I’m a big girl, Jason. I can deal with heartbreak.” She said. She looked at him briefly before looking away again. “Lord knows I have had enough of it in the past couple of months.” She said under her breath.

“I’m not lying, Y/N,” Jason said, stepping forward and taking both her hands in his. “I remember our first date, the day you moved in with me, the day I took you to the manor to meet my family. How you cried when I crawled through our window, beaten and bloody, and you found out about my night job. I remembered how in love with you I am. Even if I haven’t acted like it for too long.”

Y/N continued to avoid his gaze, fearful of the powerful emotions she might find there. He gently tilted her chin up until their eyes met. She started when she saw he was crying. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen him cry before. “I need you to know how sorry I am.” He said, cupping her face. “I know I don’t deserve you after how shitty I have treated you and I won’t blame you if you continue to pack your things and never look back, but I need you to know that I love you and I am so sorry for hurting you.”

Y/N was silent for several moments as she processed his words, which Jason took as a refusal. He slowly retracted his hands. “I’ll, um, leave you to think about it.”

“Wait.” Y/N said as she stepped forward. Jason was frozen, waiting for whatever she was willing to give him. “It’s gonna take more than just words for me to forgive you.”

“What do you want? I’ll do anything.” Jason said, ready to make good on his promise.

“You owe me at least a month’s worth of date nights, for starters. On top of the regularly scheduled ones.” Y/N said in a slightly teasing tone.

Jason sighed deeply, all the tension leaving his body. “Doll, I’ll take you out for dinner every night for the rest of our lives if it means you’ll forgive how shitty I was to you.”

“Well, it would certainly be a start.” Y/N laughed. Jason pulled her close and kissed her like he had been dying to since he saw her face again. In that moment, despite all that had happened and all they would have to work through, they knew they would get through it together.


End file.
